


Versus Battle Series

by DevilSlayer



Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy, Fire Emblem Series, Soul Calibur, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Various Media, 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Experiment Fic, Gen, Just Experimenting With Ideas, Non Death Matches, One Shot Collection, Requests if So Desire, Various Characters Fight Each Other, Versus battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: A Fic where i take various characters mostly from video games and pit them against each other including a remake of Sephiroth vs Vergil, these although bloody are non death battles, Requests can be taken if you so desire.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	Versus Battle Series

**Author's Note:**

> basically remake of my death battle fic minus the death part, first up Sephiroth Vs Vergil, Sephiroth will be using all his abilities from Dissidia and VII Remake, this applies to Vergil as Well he will be Post-DMC5 with Abilities from that and it's Special Edition as well.

Date: Unknown  
Location: Singularity

Vergil sighed in annoyance, he and Dante somehow got Separated and now he was in some strange place, large pieces of buildings and roads were floating in the air, Vergil saw no signs of life just as he turns he sees a man with long silver hair in black floating down in his hands was a Odachi." who are you?". the man looks at him with green cat like eyes and a smirk.

* Shinra Mansion - FFVII Ost*

" interesting....i sense you are powerful, this might be enjoyable".

Vergil frowned something about this man was off, it was almost as if he was radiating incredible power Vergil knew trying to talk answers out of him was not going to work and gets into a Battou-Jutsu Stance, the man smirked still." fate is strange". this man was Sephiroth a Former Soldier from a world called Gaia though Vergil did not know this, Sephiroth gets into a battle stance his usual one still smirking." fine let's see how good you are".

* Devils Never Cry - LittleVMills Metal Cover*

Vergil charged at Sephiroth with Rapid Slash however their blades clashed against one another and Sephiroth blocked his attack with his Odachi using only his left hand, Vergil twists Yamato and attacks with a three strike combo, Sephiroth blocks the first two and jumps back away from the final one, Vergil utilizes Judgment Cuts at him which Sephiroth easily dodges and swings Masamune several times sending waves of energy at Vergil, Vergil dodges but is hit by the several other sword beams.

Vergil fires Mirage Blades at Sephiroth who counters with more sword beams then gets into a stance and flies at Vergil with his Telluric Fury Ability, striking the Half Devil with Three powerful strikes then uses Aeolian Onslaught Vergil was flung across the floating platform onto another, Vergil equips Beowulf and rushes Sephiroth as the Silver Haired Man lands before him and attacks with a flurry of punches and kicks then Axe Kicks him, Sephiroth gets into a position and strikes with his Scintilla ability.

Vergil grunted, this man was strong and fast almost as fast as him Vergil brings his right hand to forehead and then extends it to the right summoning his doppelganger which charges Sephiroth, Vergil performs some Judgment Cuts and Rapid Slashes then strikes with a five strike attack with Mirage Edge and then some with Beowulf, Sephiroth slumped falling to one knee." it seems i have no choice". Sephiroth extends his Right arm to right and a black wing portrudes from his right shoulder.

* Bury The Light - LittleVMills Metal Cover To One Winged Angel-Rebirth Third Verse(the one that sounds like the AC One Winged Angel)*

Vergil transforms into his Sin Devil form and the two charge each other, blades clashing and colliding repeatedly sparks flying as they did, Sephiroth performs three powerful strikes infused with thunder, Vergil strikes with three powerful slashes with yamato at same time, Sephiroth raises Masamune high above his head and with two hands delivers a powerful overhead-downward Slash which Sends Vergil skidding across the ground, Vergil even though in SDT still never felt this tense before.

" is that fear i see in your eyes? shall i give you despair?".

Sephiroth gets into a stance indicating he was going to use his Octaslash ability, Vergil summons Mirage Edge and prepares to attack with Both Yamato and Mirage Edge in a Dual Wield, Sephiroth flies at and once again their blades collide repeatedly when Sephiroth hits him with a Firaga then Sephiroth jumps into the air and throws Masamune down which it stabs into the ground and creates a magical explosion, Vergil gets into a stinger stance and then flies towards Sephiroth like a drill while also swinging Yamato, Vergil called it Deep Stinger.

Sephiroth for once gives a look of slight shock and begans to dodge the attack, Sephiroth grunted and uses Hell's Gate stopping Vergil's Attack, Vergil reverts back to human Form Sephiroth's One wing disappears both look exhausted even Sephiroth who only has been once a long time ago, Sephiroth gets into his Octaslash Stance and Vergil gets into his Judgment Cut stance but he was going to use it's most powerful form this time, Vergil growled demonic aura exploding and surrounding him creating a dome of demonic energy over the two, and Vergil moves disappearing.

Sephiroth swings Masamune Seven times and one last slash, Vergil appeared sheathing Yamato, Sephiroth brings masamune over his right shoulder and swings to the left as Yamato clicked into it's Scabbard and both men fell last thing Vergil hears before passing out from Sephiroth was." A worthy adversary...i hope we will meet again one day".

Vergil groaned a voice was calling him." Vergil hey Bro come on! get up!". Vergil opens his eyes and finds Dante looking down at him." found you! man been looking all over, you just up and vanished right before my eyes with no explanation! and what the hell happened?". Vergil sits up then stands brushing off Dirt." I do not know....i was in some strange realm and fought a man with long silver hair and wearing black....his Aura...was strange..almost non human yet not demonic, he was powerful". Dante looks at Him confused but then shrugs." well whatever come on i want to get out of this place and back to the human world". Vergil grunted, and the two began making their way to wherever, Vergil did not know who that man was but for the first time in awhile he had been afraid, it was almost as if the man could read his mind, he had literally and almost knew what he was going to do before Vergil himself knew.

but it was over and Vergil honestly hoped he would not have to face that man again.

end


End file.
